


The Angel Tractor Man

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.01, 9x01, Crack, Humor, Season/Series 09, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this needed a fic. And this was made upon the request of monomi045 on Tumblr. Complete crack. Based off of the season 9 premier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel Tractor Man

The tractor angel man plowed his way through fields and mountains and roads, destined to get to Dean Winchester and mutilate Castiel. He valiantly rode through many sunsets, not even stopping once to graze on the green pastures of Kansas. Riding this tractor was his destiny and what kind of fallen angel would he be if he didn't fulfill his destiny?

The tractor angel dude thought of things on the road. He thought of many things. Sometimes the tractor angel dude would recall that time he accidentally ran someone over with his tractor and plowed away from the cops. The tractor angel man listened to the prayers and the call for help. The Winchesters were bad news. The Winchesters had killed angels before, but tractor angel man knew that as long as he didn't sleep with Sam Winchester, there was a chance he would survive.

Even if tractor angel man didn't survive, he did this in honor on his green tractor. If he does survive, than may every field be eternally plowed and may there be rice for all the starving children and may wheat bread prices drop in a surplus of harvest. This tractor angel knew what was up and knew what had to be done. This was his duty and he knew he had to fulfill it.

Based upon the request of monomi045 on Tumblr.


End file.
